Electric blue eyes
by pirategurl85
Summary: AU SLASH. Lex has never found love his whole life. Clark felt he never belonged. Will they find love in each others eyes. Or will it ultimately kill them both?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Electric blue eyes  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Summary: this story is slightly AU. It takes place during the beginning of the SECOND season. Clark has been having strange feelings lately. Clark and Lex have been two people who could never find trust or love. Could they find love in each other's eyes?  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE: This is my first Smallville fan fic. This is also my first attempt at slash. It does take place in the beginning of the second season. I really would appricate reviews. Then I could see if this is going in the right direction and if people like it. So here's to the first chapter and tell me what you think.  
  
DISCLAIMER: the characters of Smallville do not belong to me. Although I would mind taking Lex (played by the lovely Michael Rosenbaum) of their hands. :)  
  
Electric blue eyes Chapter One  
  
The bright sun had barely hit the blue sky when a pair of green eyes opened wide. They gazed around the dimly lit barn and slowly adjusted to the dark. The young boy with green eyes realized he had fallen asleep on the loft couch. Slowly he lifted himself up from the couch. He cursed slightly as he tripped over his school books. It wasen't even a school day and he was up before dawn.  
  
"Clark?" The young Kent heard his father's voice drift up to his loft. "I'm here dad." he answered back. Soon Clark saw his father's figrue reach the top of the stairs. "What are you doing up so early son? Did you fall asleep up here?" Clark sighed and ran a hand through his dark almost black hair. "Yeah I guess so. Well since i'm up I should probably get started on my chores." Clark started to move past his father when he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright son? I've noticed you've been distant lately." Clark offered his best know-it-all smile. "Yeah i'm fine dad."  
  
"Hey Clark!" Clark had heard the light blue porche before it even appeared before him. "Hey Lex." Clark watched as the older boy got out of the car. He was dressed in his usual black duster, purpled dress shirt, and black slacks. He watched as his ice blue eyes sparkled as he smirked. Clark felt an odd knot in his stomach at this. "New car?" he asked his voice squeaking slightly. He watched Lex laugh. "Yeah. I figured it was time for a new one since I trashed the other."  
  
Clark remembered what Lex was referring to. A day that had brought unsurfaced secrets and Lex into this life. "Yeah." was all he could offer. Lex watched Clark pick up a hammer to continue fixing the fence. He saw an uneasiness come over his face. "You alright Clark?" Clark looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah fine. Why are you here Lex?" he asked.  
  
Lex frowned as he remembered why he drove out here in the first place. "Actually I wanted to talk to your mother. I'm hosting a business dinner at the mansion and could use some of her produce." Clark smiled slightly. "Yeah she's in the house. You can go in ahead up." Clark turned back to the fence and swallowed the lump in his throat. Lex frowned again and headed towards the house.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Lex thought as he roared out of the Kent farm. He was used to Mr. Kent's odd looks and tendancy to ignore him. He just wasn't used to getting it from his friend Clark. Maybe he had finally turned against him. He was so used to people abandoning him. Why should Clark be any different? His mind roared at him to shut up. He was always being so damn paranoid.  
  
Slowly but surely the Luthor Manor came into view. He felt his heart sinking. He was turning twenty two next week and he wasn't close to where he wanted to be. He never wanted to turn into his father or be in his line of work. But it's what he was good at. And if you are a Luthor you shut your mouth and stuck to what you were good at.  
  
Lex parked his car in the manor's long driveway and slowly pulled himself out. Sometimes he dreaded coming home to this place. He hated coming home alone. Sure the manor had it's share of employees. But he couldn't talk to them. They didn't understand him. They actually did their best to avoid him. He felt so alone here. He could scream at the top of his lungs in his room and no one downstairs would ever hear him. He found himself screaming sometimes. Screaming in frustration, loneliness, and pain.  
  
Lex slowly made his was into the library. He grabbed a blue bottle of mineral water and the pool balls for a solo game. He found that most of the stuff he did in his life was done solo. He grabbed his pool cue and was about to break when he heard someone enter the room. Slowly he turned around and saw the beautiful form of sixteen year old Chloe Sullivan. Her short blond hair matched her spunky attitude. He always admired her.  
  
Lex lowered his pool cue and put on his most polite smile. He watched her shift her weight from one foot to the other. He could tell she was very nervous. "Um, Mr. Luthor. Your security guard said it was ok if I came up." Lex smirked again and moved closer to her. "Please, it's Lex. How can I help you Chloe?" He watched her smile slightly and handed him a blue folder. "Um, Lana's in Metropolis with her aunt for the weekend. She asked me if I could drop off the monthly tax bills for the Talon." Lex took the blue folder from her hand and smiled. "Thanks Chloe." She smiled at him nervously and then walked out the door.  
  
Lex had that affect on people. He either pissed them off or made them extremely nervous. Hell, he did it to himself sometimes. He was about to return to his game when he heard someone else enter the room. "Did you forget something Chloe?" he offered. He was only met by the sarcastic tone of his father. "Bopping the young one's now Lex?" Lex turned and offered his father a frown. "What are you doing here dad? Aren't you supposed to be in metropolis?"  
  
Lionel Luthor took off his dark sunglasses and stuck them in his coat pocket. "I thought I'd come and spend some quality time with my son." Lex broke the pool balls on the table and watched a solid fall into the side pocket. "Something tells me your here to make sure I don't screw up this business dinner. I'm sorry dad. But you don't own LexCorp. There's no need for ou to be here."  
  
By the time that Clark made his way to the library door he heard the full blown arguement inside. He heard Lex's raised voice and the familar voice of his father Lionel Luthor. Clark stood outside the door for a while. It got quiet for a while and he swore he heard clinking of some sort. He didn't even know why he was still standing here. He should have left long ago. He just wanted to apologize to Lex for the way he had acted that morning. It was the first time that Clark had ever felt nervous around Lex.  
  
Clark was quickly shaken out of his thoughts. He was shaken by a loud scream from Lex inside the library. "Lex!" Clark burst through the door to find Lex leaning against the wall by the pool table. He was grasping tightly to his side. He looked to his side to see Lionel dressed in a fencing outfit. He only offered a smirk and a few words before he exited the library.  
  
Clark made his way over to Lex. "Are you alright Lex?" Lex lifted his hand from his side. Clark saw blood making his shirt a darker shade of purple. "Geez Lex. What happened? Where's your first aid kit?" Lex offered his worried friend a soft smirk. He looked closer and saw the worry saturate Clark's big green eyes. "I'm fine Clark." he found his voice to be slightly scratchy. "The first aid kit is in the kitchen. But i'm sure I can take care of this on my own." Before Lex could say another word Clark was already heading for the door.  
  
Clark found himself using superspeed to get to the kitchen two floors below. It seemed he was back at his friend's side before Lex could blink. Lex slowly and painfully removed his shirt. Clark felt a knot in his stomach return and sheepishly handed him the white first aid box. "What's the matter Kent? You afraid you'll melt if you touch me?" Clark smiled akwardly and stumbled over his words. "No. It's just I don't like blood." He heard Lex laugh slightly. "And here I thought you were made of steel Clark."  
  
Clark regained his composure and watched Lex tend to the small surface wound. "What happened Lex?" Lex took Clark's hand and told him to hold the bandage on while he taped it. Clark felt a heat rise in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know where it came from or what it meant. "My father likes to sometimes slove problems by fencing. Well I decided to be stubborn and not put on the fencing clothes. I'm so tired of the fighting with my father. Well, he took that as a weakness and here I am."  
  
Clark pulled his hand back to his side as Lex stood up. Clark found himself trying to avoid looking at Lex's bare upper half. But from what he saw Lex was skinny but built. He looked like he could take care of himself. "Well you should be more careful Lex. You really could have gotten hurt worse." Lex cocked his head to the side and gave Clark an amused smirk. "Well geex Kent. I didn't know you cared so much." Lex said with an amused tone in his voice. "I'm serious Lex." Clark barked back. "Well don't get girly on me now Clark." Clark looked at Lex and the amused look never left Lex's eyes.  
  
Clark used his superspeed to make it back home to the farm. It was then that he decided to engross himself in the farm's many chores. As he started to pound logs of firewood he kept getting flashes of his hurt friend. The flashes came with the same uneasy knot in his stomach. It was the same feeling that he had gotten all day. But it seemed to only happen when he was face to face with Lex. This was weird all by it's own.  
  
Normally he would have gone to the Talon. He would have lost himself in the converstation and company of his friends Lana, Chloe, and Pete. But Lana was in Metropolis until tomorrow. Chloe was constantly engrossed in the Torch and he hadn't seen much of her lately. Pete was spending the day with his brothers.  
  
Clark took a moment and rested on the stairs to his loft. He began to think back on the incident with Lex earlier. He had no idea how to process this one. Clark had been feeling odd around Lex lately and he really didn't know why. He wasn't afraid of blood so he didn't know why he was so nervous to help his friend. When he had held that bandage in place against Lex's injured skin, he felt he was going to explode. And he didn't know why. This had never happened before.  
  
He only knew that when Lex had grabbed his hand Clark felt a heat overwhelm him. He noticed for the first time how soft Lex's skin was. He noticed how fragile he was. Lex wasn't made of steel. Lex could break. And as Lex made him hold that bandage against his soft skin Clark swore he felt Lex breaking. Lex was sometimes just as secretive as he was. Sometimes Clark just wanted to know what his secrets were. Clark's own body and mind was keeping secrets from him and he didn't know what.  
  
Clark found his way into the hammock he had put in his loft. He just wanted to close his eyes. He wanted the ramblings of his mind to drift away. Clark flung his arm over his eyes and sunk deeper into sleep.  
  
Lex lay in bed that night. He soaked in the darkness and looked up at the ceiling. He pulled the black silk sheet up to his chin and sighed. He was so tired of being alone in this world. Most people would have said he had everything. Money, friends and family. Well he had cared for only two people in his life. His mother but she was gone now and a sixteen year old boy who didn't understand him. He tried to love his father but his father always did something to burn him.  
  
Lex absentmindly ran his fingertips over the bandage on his lower abdomen. He thought back to the look in the young Kent's eyes when he saw that he was hurt. He had never seen that look from anyone. It made a feeling rise all the way from the pit of his stomach and rest on his heart. Maybe he really did have everything in the world. Because you really had everything when you have a friend who cares.  
  
Lex always felt protective of the boy. Even when he knew that Clark was keeping secrets from him. He had never had anyone in his life before like Clark. When Clark had saved his life that day at the bridge the snob in him felt obligated to befriend him. But then Lex realized what a truly remarkable young man Clark was. Lex had grown to treasure his friendship. Sometimes he felt himself seeking approval in the young man's eyes. He knew that he could never live up to Clark. Clark was something that Lex wanted to be all his life. Bu he knew he could never be like Clark.  
  
Strangely Lex could find that sometimes he felt something surge through him when Clark looked at him with those big green eyes. Lex couldn't put his finger on what it was. But he had felt it again this afternoon when Clark had rushed to his side. Lex really was lucky to have Clark as his friend. He admired the boy deeply maybe even loved? "Dammit Lex." he mumbled as he pushed the sheets aside and rose out of bed.  
  
Lex pushed open the doors to the balcony and shivered when the wind hit his naked torso. He folded his arms around himself and peered out on the grounds of the manor. His mind had been driving him crazy lately and he couldn't make any stable thoughts. Why had his mind drifted to a thought like that? It was crazy. He shivered again at the cold wind as his eyes caught something moving near the grounds. He focused and realized before the figure ran in the opposite direction, who it was. Question was, what was Clark Kent doing here in the middle of the night? 


	2. feelings

Title: Electric blue eyes  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC and the WB. Although I wouldn't mind taking Lex (played by the lovely Michael Rosenbaum) off their hands :)  
  
Electric blue eyes Chapter 2  
  
" Through the wind and the chill and the rain, And the storm and the flood, I can  
  
feel his approach. Like a fire in my blood."  
  
-Unknown  
  
The bright moonlight seemed to splinter on the running Kent. As he slowed to an abpurt stop, he felt the air cooling his hot skin like ice. He hadn't used superspeed to run home. He just ran. As Clark looked up at his loft he noticed a light. That's weird. He thought. His parents were asleep and he knew he didn't leave the light on.  
  
Clark approached the top of his stairs very carefully. He felt his heart leap when he saw Lex. Lex was sitting very calmly on his couch. He was just staring at him with his arms rested on his knees. "Lex?" Clark whispered in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Clark watched him smile slightly and then stand up. "I thought I would ask you the same thing." Clark could detect a hint of amusement and anger in Lex's voice. Clark began to get very nervous.  
  
Lex moved closer to Clark and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You can start off by telling me why you were at the mansion tonight." Clark tried to put on his best confused look. He also tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "I don't know what you mean Lex. I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk. I haven't been near the mansion." Clark watched the softness in Lex's face change. It was replaced with annoyance and anger.  
  
Lex moved a little closer and closed the space between him and Clark. "Ok Kent. Maybe I was just mistaken. I'll have to heighten security though. I'd hate to think that I have unwanted visitors making their way onto the manor grounds. Sleep tight Clark." Lex smirked slightly and moved towards the stairs. Before he decended the stairs he hesitated. "I don't know why you feel the need to lie to me all the time Clark. I just wish you trusted me a little more than that."  
  
Clark turned to say something to Lex but he was already on his way out. A few moments later he heard Lex's car roar away from the farm. His parents were going to want to know about this in the morning. Clark flopped down on the couch in frustration. He wasn't lying to Lex when he said he couldn't sleep and went for a walk. He just didn't know how he ended up at the manor. He didn't even consciencely do it. He just ended up there.  
  
Clark sighed and turned on his side. He remembered standing on the manor grounds looking up at Lex on the balcony. He could see the loneliness filling his whole face. He wondered what was troubling his friend. He had never seen that look on his face. And what did Lex mean by him not trusting him. He did trust Lex. He just knew Lex's tendancies to do things behind his back. But that was just Lex. He was brought up that way. He couldn't help it.  
  
The look of anger on Lex's face had made him uncomfortable. The close distance between them had made him even more uncomfortable. But he did trust Lex. He just didn't know why Lex didn't know that. Clark also didn't know what Lex meant by the fact that he lied to him all the time. Sure he had to make up lies to protect his family and secret but he never lied about anything else. He hated lying. But as his mind raced he knew he would never get any sleep.  
  
The school day was uneventful and Clark found himself sitting at the Talon. Lana had made her way back from Metropolis and was standing in front of him. "So how was your trip to Metropolis?" he found himself saying. "It was fine. A little overwelming but fine. It was nice to get away for a while." Lana smiled at him and he smiled back. That smile could always melt his heart. "Wow the mysterious Clark Kent actually says more then two words today." Clark turned to see his friends Chloe and Pete walk up.  
  
Chloe laid her bag on the counter and then turned her attention towards him. She offered him her usual perky smile and Clark knew he was in for an interogation. Chloe opened her mouth to talk but was interupted by the stunned looks on Clark, Pete, and Lana's faces. Chloe slowly turned her head and saw what they saw. In return her own face was twisted in shock. Lex Luthor had just strolled into the Talon. He strolled in wearing a white tshirt and faded jeans. He looked a little tired and slightly unshaven.  
  
"Ok who are you and what have you done with Lex?" The words escaped Clark's mouth and made the others laugh. Lex looked up at him and Clark saw that his usual electric blue eyes seemed a little off. "Don't ask." was all he said. Clark felt an uneasy feeling come over him when Lex's eyes bore into his. Lex handed a blue folder to Lana and then turned and left. The four friends stood silent for a moment and then Chloe broke the silence. "Ok. What was that all about?"  
  
Later that blissfully blue day, Clark sat in his loft. Lana stood a few feet in front of him. She was looking at the beautiful sunset. This was the beautiful girl that Clark had been in love with since he was five. He had even broken Chloe's heart for her. Clark had always wanted to take his chance but he knew now that he couldn't. "Clark?" Clark shook out of his thoughts by Lana's voice.  
  
Lana came over and sat down next to him. "Are you alright Clark?" He looked over at her and saw the worry in her big brown eyes. They were always eyes that instantly captivated him and made him weak in the knees. But for the first time in his life he didn't feel that weakness. This scared him. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Lana laid a hand on his knee and looked up at him again. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"  
  
Clark was about to answer her when his mother reached the top of the stairs. He knew by the look on her face that something was wrong. "Mom? What is it?" He watched as his mother sat next to him and took his hands. "Clark there was an accident out on the bridge. Lex's car was hit. I'm sorry Clark. He didn't make it."  
  
Clark pulled away from his mom in disbelief. "No! Your lying!" Clark could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes. "I don't believe you!" Clark ran down the stairs. Once he reached the outside of the barn he used superspeed all the way to Smallville Medical Center. When he reached the hospital morge he was met by a line of people. A long line leading to an open door. He walked past Chloe who had her camera ready. Pete was standing next to Clark's father. Dominic Santori was standing next to Lionel Luthor. They all had smirks on their face's and his father was laughing.  
  
This all seemed so surreal. It couldn't have been happening. This all had to be in his mind. Clark walked through the door and to the table with Lex's body. Clark stared down at Lex's lifeless body. His electric blue eyes were behind closed eyelids. He longed to look in those eyes. He wanted Lex to suddenly jump up and tell him it was all a joke. But Clark felt his once soft skin and it was so cold. Clark felt the tears well up in his eyes. He felt a scream erupting in his throat. It was a scream that filled the whole hospital.  
  
Clark awoke with Lex's name screaming out of his mouth. Tears filled those big green eyes. Clark suddenly realized where he was. He was safe in his loft. It was all a dream. None of it ever happened. But Clark felt a sickness in his stomach. He had to get to Lex. He had to warn him. As Clark raced down the loft stairs he ran headfirst into this dad. "Clark? Are you alright? We heard you scream." Clark pushed past his dad and ran down the stairs. "I can't talk now." he yelled back.  
  
Lex stood at the doorway of the dining hall. The last guests at the business dinner were slowly shuffling out. He had to yawn and roll his eyes. He hated these things. Finally they all had filed out and he said his goodbyes. He was glad that his father hadn't mangaged to attend. Lex started towards his bedroom. He couldn't wait to sleep. As he reached his room he saw the clothes he had worn earlier laying on a chair. He had to let out a slight laugh. He must have looked like hell when he walked into the Talon. He sure felt like it.  
  
Slowly Lex stripped down to his boxers. He pulled on a pair of black silk pants out of his closet. He sat down on the edge of his bed. He was about to lie down when he heard a slight arguement in the hallway. Lex peeked his head out the door and saw Clark arguing with one of the staff. Lex emerged from his bedroom clad only in the silk pants and strolled up to them.  
  
The two stopped arguing when they saw Lex standing near them. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked in his usual cocky tone. The female employee looked at him sheepishly. "There's no problem sir." A blush rose in her cheeks and she turned to leave. After she left Lex looked at Clark with amusement on his face. "Well Clark Kent has suceeded to make the female employees blush." Clark let out a slight laugh and then looked at Lex's well toned upper half. "I don't think she was blushing at me."  
  
Lex looked down at himself and laughed. "Well you caught me Kent. I was looking forward to sleep. I haven't slept in days. Which brings me to the question Clark. What are you doing here? It's almost 10:30." Clark smiled sheepishly and scuffed at his feet. "I was worried about you. When you came into the Talon you seemed different. I mean I'd never seen you dressed like that." Lex laughed slightly. "I was having a bad day Clark. I just didn't feel like dressing up in a 2,000 dollar coat."  
  
Clark leaned back against the wall and continued to look at Lex. "Why don't you tell me why you really here. Your a bad liar Clark. So tell me why your really here." Clark looked back at Lex a little shocked. He didn't know why he was here. At first he thought it was about the dream. But now he didn't know. He didn't know what he had been feeling lately. He just knew that his stomach was in knots and the way Lex was looking at him was making him weak in the knees.  
  
Clark looked back up into those electric blue eyes. He had a sudden feeling that if he didn't hold onto something he was going to fall. "That's why i'm really here. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Clark suddenly saw a fire come over those eyes. "Bull Clark!" Lex's raised voice actually made Clark jump. "Tell me why your really here!"  
  
Clark suddenly walked up to Lex. "Alright fine! You want to know why i'm really here? I had a dream about you. I had a dream that you died in a car accident. Everybody was laughing at you. But I wasn't. I was scared. I was upset because I never got to tell you about this feeling that has been coming over me lately. Something that I couldn't understand at first. Something that I didn't want to accept. But now I do." Lex moved closer to Clark until there was almost no space between them. "What Clark? Tell me. Please? I need to hear it." Clark looked up into this eyes and Lex looked into his. "I want you." Clark whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it himself. "What?" Lex asked almost out of breath. "I want you." he said louder.  
  
Clark put a hand on Lex's bare arm and closed his eyes as Lex's lips met his. Instantly it was like an explosion inside of him. He felt Lex's fingertip in his hair as he deepened the kiss. Clark felt his knees go below him. Lex pulled away from the kiss and sighed into Clark's shoulder. "I think you should go." Lex whispered. Clark pulled away from Lex and looked into his eyes. "What?" he asked out of breath. "I said, I think you should go Clark." The look in Lex's eyes was like stone and Clark felt himself running down the hall. 


	3. Rejected

Title: Electric blue eyes  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may change to R in later chapters)  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to DC and the WB. Although I wouldn't mind taking Lex(played by the lovely Michael Rosenbaum) any time :)  
  
Author's note: Nothing really to say. I just hope that you are enjoying this. This is my first attempt at Smallville and Slash. So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.  
  
Electric blue eyes Chapter 3  
  
Clark found himself running. He was running as fast as he could without using any of his ablities. He also felt the hot salty tears stinging his face. He couldn't stomach what had just happened. He and Lex has kissed. And then Lex had rejected him. He pushed him away and made him leave. For a split moment when they had kissed he had felt that Lex had felt the same way about him.  
  
Clark ran across the road and a car almost hit him. The car stopped and Clark was blinded by the blaring headlights. He suddenly couldn't catch his breath. The door to the car opened and someone stepped out. "Clark?" Clark regonized that voice. "Chloe?" he whispered seemingly out of breath. "Clark what's going on? What's wrong? What are you doing out here?" He watched as Chloe walked over to him. "Nothing. I'm fine. I was just out for a run." Chloe gave him an odd look. "Clark it's almost eleven."  
  
Chloe offered to drive Clark home but he swore he could get there just fine on his own. He just wanted to be alone. Clark walked the rest of the way home. He tried as hard as he could to push the events of tonight out of his mind. Clark decided to sleep in the loft. He didn't want to wake his parents and if he did they would only want to ask questions. He didn't feel like answering anymore questions.  
  
Clark flopped down on the loft couch and tried to close his eyes. His eyes still stung with old dry tears. He had finally realized tonight what these feelings and his heart was trying to tell him. He was in love with Lex. Only Lex didn't return the feeling. It tore him apart inside. He saw the fire in Lex's eyes and felt the passion in his kiss. But Lex had turned him away. Clark drifted off to sleep knowing that Lex now resented him.  
  
The sun shone brightly through the windsheild of Lex's black porche. He was flying down the roads at nearly 100 mph. He was off to Metropolis for two weeks and he couldn't feel any worse. He had decided that morning that he couldn't stand to be in Smallville right now. He was despartely trying to forget the events of last night. He was trying to push it far back into this mind. He didn't want to admit anything. He didn't want to admit that he felt what Clark felt for him. He wanted Clark as much as Clark wanted him. But he couldn't deal with it. People didn't love him. They just used him. Clark was just trying to use him. So Lex just tried to forget.  
  
Lex made it finally to the penthouse in Metropolis. He stepped inside the apartment. It was cold and dark. That was the life of a Luthor. Cold and dark. He flung off his black duster and unbottoned his light blue shirt. He walked out onto the balcony and smirked. He wanted to relax and this was just what he needed, a hot tub. Slowly he stripped off the rest of his clothes and climbed in. He let himself sink down in the water up to his chin. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Slowly he went completely under. For a moment he contemplated never coming up.  
  
A cellphone ringing. Lex shot up out of the water and let in a long gasp of air. "Hello?" he answered the phone out of breath. All he was met with was complete silence. "Hello?" he asked again. This time he was met with the click of the phone. Lex sighed and dropped the phone in the water. He didn't want anybody bothering him. Slowly he ducked back under the water and held his breath.  
  
A few hours later Lex watched the sunset from the balcony. He was dress only in a white towel and his arms were wrapped tightly around his body. The sun sunk below the clouds and disappeared. A bright full moon filled the sky instead. Lex sighed and walked back into the apartment. He poured some scotch into a small glass and took it down in one gulp. He was going out tonight and planned on drowning all his troubles away.  
  
Author's note: This chapter was a little short but I'm just setting it up for the next one which will be longer. Please review:) 


	4. You don't love anything

Title: Electric blue eyes  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may change to R in later chapters)  
  
Pairing: Lex/Clark  
  
Disclaimer: the characters belong to DC comics and WB network. No money is being made off this story. Although I wouldn't mind taking Lex (played by the lovely michael rosebaum) off their hands anytime.  
  
Author's note: Hey I'm back. It's been a while. I really hope that people are reading this story. This is my first attempt at slash so go easy on me. And just so people know this does take place in the SECOND SEASON.  
  
"Clark? Hey! Earth to Clark!" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What?" he asked in a daze. "Where are you? You've been on cloud 9 all day." Clark looked over at Chloe and frowned. "I'm fine. I just have alot on my mind. I have to go." Clark got up from the table and left his confused friends at the Talon.  
  
Clark had heard of Lex's departure to Metropolis from Lana. He hadn't been able to shake Lex from his mind all day. He had drifted through the school day in a daze. The events of the following evening had kept playing through his mind. He snuck past his parents and went up to the loft. The sun was just starting to set as he looked out from the loft. This was crazy! He just wanted to scream. Why did he feel this way? Why did he love Lex?  
  
Clark picked up his little stereo and threw it in frustration. He heard it smash to pieces as it hit the ground below. He let out a frustarted scream. "Dammit!" he shouted. He wanted to punch a hole in the wood wall. "Clark?" he heard the soft voice of his mother from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah. I'm here mom." he answered back. His mother walked up into the loft and sat down next to him on the couch. She knew something was bothering her son.  
  
"Clark are you alright?" she asked laying a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah mom. I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed out. You know with school and friends and all." Martha frowned at her green eyed son. "Clark you smashed your stereo." Clark grinned sheepishly. "I had a slight disagreement with it." Martha smiled slightly. "Ok Clark. Whenever your ready to talk I'm always here." She kissed her son on the cheek and left the room.  
  
The sun finally set behind the dark clouds. Clark sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Lex Clark ran out of the barn at superspeed and headed for Metropolis.  
  
The room was hazy and spinning. Lex could hear himself laughing and felt himself falling over. He had downed so many shots he honestly didn't know what he was drinking anymore. He swore he saw a pretty redhead call his name and come over and pick him up. "Take me away darling!" Was that his voice? he thought. He didn't know anymore. All he knew was he wanted to disapear and drink more.  
  
Now he was moving. Someone's arm was around his waist and he felt warm lips on his neck. He heard himself laughing again. Now he was in a car. Someone was driving and the car was going extrememly fast. Soon he heard the familar voice of his doorman at the penthouse but someone else answered him. Next he found himself sitting on the soft silk sheets ofh is penthouse bed. Soft hands were removing his black dress shirt and warm lips were kissing his. He found himself kissing back. Then everything went black.  
  
Lex was standing in a dark secluded hallway in the manor. He let in a sharp breath as soft lips caressed the soft skin on his neck. Strong arms had him pinned against the wall and he let his hands fall down his side. He then reached out to wrap his arms around the person's waist. "Clark." the name fell off his lips like a whisper. He felt the soft lips press against his and Lex never wanted to let go. "Please." he found himself saying. He watched as Clark looked into his eyes and frown. Clark suddenly pulled away and just looked at him. Lex suddenly felt cold. "What do you want from me?" Clark asked.  
  
Lex let out a sharp gasp as he sat up in bed. The yellow sun shone brightly through the large glass windows that he could barely open his eyes. His head was pounding so hard he thought it would explode. Lex suddenly got the feeling that he was not alone in the room. He turned his head to the side. He saw a pretty redhead sleeping next to him. The redhead from the bar. He felt sickness come over him and he ran fro the bathroom.  
  
Lex stood up from the bathroom floor and grabbed a robe. He threw the robe over his naked body and looked in the mirror. The man staring back at him he could barely regonize. He couldn't even see himself anymore. "Sweet Jesus." he mumbled as he looked through the medicine cabinet for something to calm his pounding head.  
  
Lex heard movement in the next room and the slamming of the door. When he emerged from the bathroom he saw that the girl was gone. "Guess she didn't like me." he tried to joke with himself. What had happened last night? He honestly couldn't remember. Everything was such a blur. All he knew was that he wanted to drown away all his troubles. He guessed that he did. But they all came rushing back when he heard pounding on the door.  
  
Lex scrambed to put on his clothes. He didn't bother to button his black dress shirt. When he opened the door his heart lept into his throat and he felt himself frown and begin to get angry. "What are you doing here?" he growled. Clark stood in front of him. He had a confused look on his face. He looked so innocent standing there in his blue flannel shirt and blue jeans. How could Lex have coruptted him like he did?  
  
Clark frowned and stepped a little closer to Lex. "Are you alright?" Clark looked at Lex's open shirt and noticed the bandage sporting some blood. He reached a hand out towards it and Lex slapped it away. "You need to leave." Lex said. The anger on his voice was like venom. "Lex I needed to talk to you. I needed to talk to you about the other night." Lex's gaze shot up at Clark and his face got red with anger. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE CLARK!!" he yelled so loud it hurt. He saw the surprised look on Clark's face and then hurt. Clark ran out of there so fast Lex barely even saw him.  
  
Clark set foot in the loft at 9:30 in the morning. He had left for Metropolis last night but it took him till morning to ge the courage to knock on Lex's door. NOw as he rushed past his parents to make the bus he wished that he didn't. He still couldn't process what had happened between him and Lex. Lex had looked like hell and Clark was worried. But Lex had only looked at him in anger and shouted at him to leave. Clark suddenly realized as he sat down next to Chloe on the bus, that his and Lex's friendship had finally ended. He looked into Chloe's smiling face and forced a smile back. "Welcome back Clark." Chloe laughed.  
  
2 Weeks later.....  
  
"Just leave Dominic!" Lex glowered in his father's lap dog's direction. "If my father wants to talk to me about LexCorp profits, tell him he can come himself. Or I will kill the messenger." Dominic gave him a nervous look and exited out of the library. Lex sighed and rubbed his temple. The last two weeks had been stressful and Lex just wanted to leave Kansas sometimes.  
  
One of Lex's many employee's entered the library. He told Lex that a Martha Kent was here to drop off his produce order. Lex was expecting a friend from Metropolis this evening and wanted to cook a decent meal. But his stomach started to curl as he walked out to meet Martha in the driveway. Because when he saw Martha he thought of Clark. Clark and him had avoided contact for the last two weeks. Lex just couldn't bear to look at him and he felt that Clark felt the same way.  
  
He offered Martha a smile as he helped her unload the produce. It was after she had left that his friend called. His friend called to tell him that she couldn't make it. Oh well. What a waste he thought as he plopped dwon on the couch. He was in a foul mood and it got worse when he got a call from Lana Lang. Apparently the Talon had sprung a leak.  
  
"Now haven't we been through all this before?" Lex put on his usual amused tone and smile. When he walked into the Talon. The smile suddenly left his face when he saw Clark. Clark was coming out of the back with a bucket to put under the leak. Clark stood before him in a white t-shirt and jeans with an odd look on his face. Then he disappeared into the back for another bucket.  
  
Lex returned his attention back to Lana who stood before him with a grim look on her face. "This is fantastic. The crows are having there end of the season football party here tonight. I can't get any plumber to ge out here until tomorrow." Lana seemed tired and completel frustrated. Lex offered her a soft smile and pulled out his cellphone. "I'll take care of it." He dialed a number and spoke loudly on the phone. "They'll be here in half an hour. See I told you i'd take care of it." Lana let her shoulders drop in relief.  
  
Lex shoved his cellphone back into his pocket and looked at Lana. He opened his mouth to say something when Clark came back into the room. Clark avoided his eyes and shoved another bucket under the second leak. Lana could sense the thick tension in the room. "Is is just me or did it get cold in here?" her voice seemed to echo off the walls. Lex let out a forced laugh and looked at Lana. "I've got to go. Please update me on the status of the leaks." He felt Clark's eyes burning into him as he left.  
  
Lex climbed in the black porche and roared away from the Talon. His life had always been complicated now it was even worse. He turned up the radio louder then nessacary and roared down the back streets at an alarming speed. Several times he contemplated on veering the car to the left and smashing into a tree ending it all. He needed a serious distraction. A serious distraction from Clark Kent.  
  
The black porche roard to a stop just inside the gates to the manor. Lex stepped out of the car adjusting his long sleeved black shirt and proceeded inside the manor. As he approached the door to the library he was confronted by his butler. "Excuse me Mr. Luthor. But there's a young woman in your office. She claims to ben an old friend." Lex smiled and waved his away. He took in a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Lex found a young woman no older then twenty sitting in the chair behind his desk. She had jet black hair and green eyes so bright you could see them across the room. Seh had both feet propped up on his desk and a slight smirk danced across the face. "Riley." The name fell from his mouth and made her smile. She slowly rose from the chair and walked over to him. She was dressed in a snug pair of faded jeans, black combat boots, and a thight black tank top. "It's been a long time Lex'"  
  
Lex smirked slightly and moved towards his pool table. "I haven't seen you since my husltling days at Nick's poolhall. What brings you out to these parts Riley?" The girl looked at him amusingly. "Actually I was thinking about moving here. Then I found out that Lex Luthor himself lived here. I had to come and see you." The girl smiled again and Lex leaned against the pool table. This could be just the distraction he was looking for.  
  
That night at the Talon Clark found himself sitting next to Pete with Chloe in front of him. Clark was staring intensely at a table a few feet away from them. Lex sat very close next to a young woman with green eyes and an infectious laugh. Clark had no idea who she was. But he knew she was extremely beautiful and Lex seemed to be interested in everything she had to say. Clark felt his stomach twist into knots and his face felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Chloe to Clark. Come in Clark." Chloe waved her hand in front of his face. Clark snapped back to reality and focused on Chloe's face. "You've been doing that alot lately." Chloe teased. He frowned at her and then started to form a sentence. "Do you know who she is?" Clark motioned in Lex's direction. "Who? Oh you mean Lex Luthor's newest conquest?" Clark looked at Chloe with a sudden interest. "You seem to know alot." he said. Chloe laughed. "It's a small town Clark. News travels fast. Plus Lana told me she applied for a postion as a waitress here."  
  
Clark watched Lana emerge from the back with two coffee's and walk over to Lex's table. "Uh oh. Lana Lang walked into the room. I think we've lost him. Pete." Clark frowned at Chloe. If only she knew. He thought. The football team let out another chant and Clark excused himself to the restroom. Clark sighed deeply and splashed some water on his face. When he looked in the mirror he saw Lex standing behind him. His hands were shoved in his slacks and he had an amused looked on his face. Clark was not in the mood for this.  
  
Clark turned around and faced Lex. The smug look danced across his face and Clark knew that Lex was in a taunting mood. If he couldn't deal with Lex's rejection, he certainly couldn't handle his teasing. "Her names Riley, Clark. She's a very old friend." Clark put on his best confused face. "Huh?" was all he offered. "I saw you staring Clark. It's okay. She's a very pretty girl." Clark rolled his eyes and sighed. He wanted to get out there.  
  
Clark moved for the door and was intercepted by Lex. Lex backed him into the wall and stared at him intensely. "What do you want from me Lex?" Clark felt the fire in his stomach start. He hated Lex right now. Lex only gave him an amused smile. Lex trailed his finger from Clark's shirt collar down to the belt loop of his pants. He pulled him closer and he could feel Lex's breath on his neck. Clark felt Lex's mouth inches from his ear. "Stay away Kent. You make anymore midnight visits to the manor grounds and you'll wish you didn't." Lex let go of Clark and headed for the bathroom door and exited.  
  
Clark slid down the bathroom wall and rested his head on his hands. He suddenly couldn't catch his breath. What was Lex trying to do to him? As Clark pondered this the thought he heard someone enter the empty restroom. "Clark? Hey Clark man! Are you ok?" Clark regonized the voice as Pete's and looked up at his friend. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little lightheaded. I think i'm gonna go." He lifted himself up off the floor and walked out of the restroom. As he headed for the door he passed Lex who was lip locked with his latest "conquest".  
  
Clark walked down the nearly empty sidewalk and past closed stores. The air was cold as he pulled his coat tighter around him. He suddenly couldn't think straight and felt slightly dizzy. He just wanted to drown himself in darkness of his bedroom. He wanted to drift away from everything and everyone in Smallville.  
  
Clark finally got back to his house at 9:30 and his parents were still up when he went inside. He talke to them briefly about the party at the Talon and then headed up to his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it behind him. He then flopped down on his bed. He looked up at his ceiling and then closed his eyes.  
  
The cold night air blew through the open doors as Lex stood on the balcony. The long white curtains billowed behind him as he looked out across the manor grounds. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he couldn't focus a single thought. He turned his head to make sure the girl in his bed was still sleeping. He pulled the robe tighter across him as he walked back into this bedroom.  
  
Lex stood at the end of his bed. He watched as the girl stirred as the cold wind hit her naked shoulders. Slowly she sat up and looked at Lex. "Jesus Lex. You scared me. What are you doing?" Lex smiled at her slightly and moved to close the balcony doors. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to scare you." Riley smiled slighty and reached out a hand to Lex. "It's almost three in the morning. Come back to bed." Lex knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He just smiled at her and then headed out of his bedroom.  
  
Lex found himself pacing back and forth in the library. He looked at the clock and watched as it blinked 5 am back at him. He had gotten dressed a half hour earlier and now he was pacing. He just couldn't keep still. He was nervous and he didn't know why. He just wanted his mind to shut up and he wanted to stop feeling like this. It was driving him crazy. Clark. The name had suddenly popped in his mind and now it didn't want to leave.  
  
He thought back to what had happened at the Talon. He didn't know what had come over him. He didn't know why he had treated Clark like that. He just wasn't used to feeling this way. He had never felt this way he did around Clark his whole life. It scared him in more ways then one. Lex knew what he was feeling inside. But he wouldn't admit it to himself. Lex finally knw how he felt about Clark and it scared him to death. Get out. He had to get out of here. He had to get out of this house. He had to get to Clark and he didn't care who he ran into along the way.  
  
The sun was barely hitting the sky when Clark heard a noise. He had snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to the loft. Now he stood looking out of the loft and he heard a noise. It was too early for his parents to be up but he was sure somone was in the barn. He heard a creak on the stairs and his heart skipped a beat. "Hello? Who's there?" he shouted into the darkness. He saw a figure reach the top of the stair. But they were shrouded in complete darkness.  
  
"I"m sorry." came the voice. He knew that voice and his heart skipped two beats. It was the one person that night he had swore off. He had closed off his heart to this person because they had closed off theirs. This person ha toyed with his heart and tortured him. He wanted nothing more then to turn his head and send them away. "What are you doing here Lex?" Lex stepped forward and Clark could see him in the moonlight that shone through the loft.  
  
Lex walked forward until he was inches from Clark. "I came to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I have done." Lex reached out a hand and Clark backed away. "Don't touch me. You have no right to be here. You have no idea waht you have done. I didn't want to feel this way about you Lex. It just happened. But you were cruel. And now I want you to leave. I want you to leave and never come near me again." Clark felt tears as he said this. "I was afraid Clark. I was scared to death." Lex reached for him again and this time Clark snapped.  
  
Lex saw the sudden fire in his eyes and Clark grabbed both his arms and shoved him away. "I was scared too Lex! I never wanted to feel this! But I did! And for that I'm sorry. Because it was wrong of me I'm not like that. Because you don't love anything Lex. You just use people until your done with them. Your never trusted me Lex. I just wanted to be your friend but you always lied and did things behind my back. I poured my heart out to you and you played wth me and then shoved me away. I shouldn't have saved you that day. Just leave me alone Lex."  
  
It had finally hit. Shouldn't have been saved that day. He had finally gone and done it again. He had lost everyone he ever cared about. Slowly he backed away and tried to hide the strain Clarks words had put on his heart. Lex never cried in his life and tonight was not going to be any diffrent. He looked at Clark one last time and said his final words to him. Then he walked out of the barn. "I love you so much it hurts." was the last thing he said to Clark that night. 


	5. A lover's death

Title: Electric blue eyes  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Summary: this story is slightly AU. It takes place during the beginning of the SECOND season. Clark has been having strange feelings lately. Clark and Lex have been two people who could never find trust or love. Could they find love in each other's eyes?  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE: Hey. Alot of people have been asking if the last chapter was the last. Well the answer to that is a big nope! I have a lot more chapters to go. Although I am not really sure where this story is headed. I do have one question out there for people. Will somebody please tell me if Tom Welling's eyes are blue or green. Because sometimes they look blue and sometimes they look green. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.  
DISCLAIMER: the characters of Smallville do not belong to me. Although I would mind taking Lex (played by the lovely Michael Rosenbaum) of their hands. )  
"I have stretched ropes from steeple to steeple; garlands from window to window; golden chains from star to star, and I dance."  
-Rimbaud 1 Month later.....  
  
"I don't want to hear it Dominic." Lex had been arguing with the man on the phone for the last half hour. He was not in the mood for this. Actually he had not been in the mood for anything as of late. He had been quite differently lately. More cruel then usual some people around town would say. Some people, the ones who knew him well, seemed to think that he had turned to stone lately. And they honestly couldn't figure out why. Someone had actually seen him make a little girl cry out in town because she had accidently dropped her ice cream on his shoe.  
Lex slammed the phone back down on the reciever and sighed deeply. He suddenly decided that the phone made him quite angry. So he picked it up and threw it across the room. "That settles that." he mumbled. He put his hands over his eyes and took in another sharp breath. He didn't know what had come over him lately but he knew that he made people more nervous then usual. Hell, he made himself nervous sometimes. Suddenly he heard a screech down the hallway and the shatter of glass. God, she did it again.  
"Riley! What the hell happened now?" Lex said as he started to walk towards the hallway. At first she had made quite the pleasent distraction. Now she had just become an annoyance. He honestly didn't know how to get rid of her but he knew that he would soon. Lex entered the hallway to see his maid bent on the floor picking up glass and Riley just standing there watching her. "I'm sorry. I didn't see her." She looked at Lex sheepishly and then back down to the floor again. God he must have scarred this girl. She wouldn't even look at him now. He might actually not have to get rid of her. She just might leave on her own.  
"Just get it cleaned up." he shot sharply. He turned on his heel and headed for the door. As the walked towards the car the wind started to pick up and he could see the dark clouds rolling in on the skies. It was going to storm. He didn't really care much. He just had to get out of the house. It was suffocating in there. Lex roared out of the driveway at an alarming speed and raced down the back roads. His mind started to wander as the rain started to pound his windshield.  
A thought entered his head that he had not thought of in a while. Well he liked to think that it didn't. In fact the thought lingered in the back of his mind all the time and sometimes he thought that it was slowly driving him crazy. That thought was Clark. Lex had not talked to Clark since that night in his loft. He had passed him on the streets or run into him at the Talon. But Clark walked right past him and never looked at him once. It was like he didn't know who he was anymore. Clark acted like he had never existed. But maybe that was true. Because Lex certainly didn't know himself anymore and sometimes he felt as if he didn't exist.  
The rain was becoming so bad that Lex could hardly see anymore. But he didn't care. He just kept on speeding down the back roads. Suddenly he couldn't get his mind off of Clark now. He was such an idoit in what he had done and said. A dark form suddenly appeared in front of the car. By the time that Lex saw it all he could hear was the glass of his windshield breaking. The car skidded to the left and the then to the right. Finally the passengers side of the car smashed against a tree. The car stopped. Lex's head rested on the steering wheel and his hands were at his sides. Lex Luthor was dead.  
  
EARLIER THAT MORNING.  
"Clark! It's almost ten o clock and your still not dressed! Your coming with me to the market today!" Clark heard his mother screaming up the stairs and the rolled onto his side. It was Saturday and he would have liked nothing more then to have never come out of bed. The Kents had seen a change in their son lately and none of them liked it very much. He was angry all the time. He lashed out at the smallest things. And given his incrediable strength. For the first time in his parents lives they were a little afraid of him. They honestly had no idea what had caused the change. At first they thought maybe it had something to do with his alien origins. But now they just knew it was a typical teenager growing up and having to deal with life. But that didn't make it any easier.  
Clark stared at the clock for a few more minutes and then rolled out of bed. He pulled on a pair of old faded jeans and an old blue t-shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and then headed down the stairs. "Ready." he called to his mom. He could already see her rolling her eyes. He would have rather been anywhere then at the market this morning.  
Clark and his mom set up their produce stand and Clark proceeded to just standing around. He scuffed his feet on the ground and glanced at all the people aimlessly milling around the place. Chloe and Pete stopped by later on in the day and then he saw Lana. He wasn't really paying attention when they were talking to him. He had been doing that alot lately. His mind was just always somewhere else. He was actually surprised that Chloe was even still talking to him. He had let his temper get the best of him once and he almost knocked her out. He was lucky that she had such good reflexes.  
Clark really hadn't been the same since that night in the loft. He had said all the wrong things that night. The one he regreted the most was probably the one that Lex would remember the most. He hadn't meant half those things that he was said that night. He was just so angry. He heart had dropped at the last thing that Lex had said to him. It always echoed through his mind. "I love you so much it hurts." Ever since then everytime that he saw Lex Lex just walked right by him. Or acted as if he didn't exist. Clark guessed that he really didn't exist anymore.  
As he kicked his foot on the ground he saw the sky begin to darken. Then he heard his mother yelling his name. "Come on Clark. We have to get these in the truck before the rain comes." Clark helped his mother load up all the produce in the truck. But he had decided not to drive home with her. He just wanted to walk.  
He started walking the back roads home and hoped the rain would hold up until he got. But then again he wouldn't mind if it didn't. As soon as he thought this the rain started to pound him hard. He could barely see through the rain. He had to cover his eyes to even begin to see straight. That's when he saw it. That's when he saw the bright lights of a car heading straight towards him. He had no time to move before the car hit him full force and he heard the glass shatter underneath his weight. It seemed like an eternity before his hit the ground. The wind was knocked out him which was weird and he swore he tasted blood in his mouth.  
Clark Kent felt like he was dead. He laid on his back and looked up at the rain as it continued to pour on him. He saw the bright streak of lightining across the sky and the faint sound of thunder. He didn't want to move. But he knew that he had to. He had to see if the other person in the car was okay. Clark lifted himself off the ground and headed towards the totaled car. Slowly he looked inside and he felt his heart stop. It was Lex. He was slumped over the steering wheel and blood was pouring from a gash on the side of his head. He didn't look like he was breathing.  
Clark torn the door off the car and pulled Lex out. Lex fell on the ground and didn't wake up. "Jesus Lex." Clark put his head on Lex's chest and he swore that he didn't hear his heart beating. "No. You cannot die on me you bastard." Clark felt the tears in his eyes well up. "You are not going to die. Please."  
  
Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise everything is not as bad as it seems. I will try and get out a new chapter as soon as I can. Please Review and let me know what you think. 


	6. Darkness and Christian

Title: Electric blue eyes  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Might start going into R)  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Summary: this story is slightly AU. It takes place during the beginning of the SECOND season. Clark has been having strange feelings lately. Clark and Lex have been two people who could never find trust or love. Could they find love in each other's eyes?  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE: Hey. Back again. Sorry it took so long to update this. I have been in the process of moving. But I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'll be introducing a new character. Tell me if you like him. I do have one question out there for people. Will somebody please tell me if Tom Welling's eyes are blue or green. Because sometimes they look blue and sometimes they look green. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.  
DISCLAIMER: the characters of Smallville do not belong to me. Although I wouldn't mind taking Lex (played by the lovely Michael Rosenbaum) off their hands. )  
  
I guess I like it when we play (The way you drag me down)  
I guess I like it when you hate me (The way you drag me down)  
'Cause I can't face myself in a mirror (I'm left alone with all my pain) And I disgrace myself in the mirror (I'm left alone with my shame I guess I like it when we fight (The way you drag me down)  
I guess I like it when you smite me (The way you drag me down)  
'Cause I can't face myself in a mirror (I'm left alone with all my pain) And I disgrace myself in the mirror (I'm left alone with my shame)  
  
-Seether  
  
Lex Luthor was dead. Or at least it felt like he was dead. He swore that he heard the hush of a hundred voices rushing around him. He was lost inside the darkness of his mind. He felt like he was strapped down and couldn't move. This was the second time in his life that he had crashed his car. It was also the second time that he knew he had hit someone. He had heard and felt the cracking of his windshield. He KNEW that he had hit someone. He just knew that know he was stuck inside his own mind. He was screaming to get out. He didn't want to die.  
  
Lex didn't want to die. He didn't want to slip away into the darkness and never return. He was screaming for someone to wake him up. Someone to please wake him up from this awful dream. Now the voices were becoming louder. He swore the voices were talking about him. One of those voices sounded so much like Clark. Clark. Clark was the one thing that he didn't want to leave behind in this world. Even if he did die he didn't want to die alone. He wanted Clark to be there with him. Someone to tell him things were going to be alright.  
  
The voices were beginning to fade. Lex started screaming. In his mind he started screaming. He didn't want to be lost. Someone needed to save him. He continued to scream as he faded deeper into the darkness of him mind.  
  
Clark stood silently in the cold room. He was surrounded by several other people. They were mostly doctors looking at charts. His mother and father were sitting patiently in the waiting room as they waited for him to leave the room. But he felt like he might never leave the room. When the paramedics had shown up the car was so badly mangled that they couldn't know that it had smashed into him. He had told them some lie about how he was walking and had found Lex. He said that he must have been thrown from the car. They seemed to believe him. It was hours before he was able to get to the hospital. He had spent that time talking to cop after cop. They were trying to take his statement.  
  
By the time that Clark had gotten to the hospital Lex was already in a room. He was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and monitors. Things were stuck in his arms and hands. There were cuts and bruises all over his body and face. But as he stood there staring at Lex he couldn't help but think. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been walking in the road. If he had just gone with his mother. Maybe, just maybe, Lex would be okay.  
  
The doctors kept telling him that they didn't know if he was going to make it. They said that there was every chance that he would and every chance that he wouldn't. They had also mentioned the word Coma but Clark put that word out of his mind. He heard the door open and he knew it was time to go. Lionel Luthor had just entered the room.  
  
Clark glanced at him quickly and then headed for the door. He had seen the look that he had gotten from Lionel. That man was going to be asking him alot of questions. Clark continued walking until he entered back into the waiting room. He looked for his parents and he saw them talking to a man that he had never seen before. Suddenly his parents stopped talking and looked at him. In turn the man turned and looked at him. The man was dressed in black suit pants, a wine red dress shirt, and a black dress coat. He was tall with short brown hair and sharp cheekbones. His deep brown eyes seemed to burn into his.  
  
The man moved closer to Clark and held out his hand. "My name's Christian. I'm a friend of Lex's." Clark shook his hand and looked at this man oddly. "I'm sorry to happen upon you like this. I have been staying at the Luthor manison for that past few weeks. I'd just come back from a business meeting when I heard about Lex." Clark didn't like this man. There was something about him that didn't quite sit right with him. This man was a liar and he knew it.  
  
Clark gazed back at his parents and mumbled something stupid and headed for the elevator. He wanted to get out of here fast.  
  
The man named Christian headed for Lex Luthor's room. Sure he had lied to the boy about who he was but no one ever needed to know that. Christian slowly opened the door and was surprised to see that no one occupied the room any longer. He has taken great lengths to avoid running into Lionel or any other of Lex's lackies. Slowly he moved to the side of Lex's bed and stood quitely looking down at the man. "It's been a long time old friend. It's too bad that we had to come together on such term's as this. That's a very nice looking boy you've captured back there. You haven't changed one bit."  
  
Christian laid a hand on Lex's. "The last time that I saw you I wanted you dead. It seems like karma has come back. Enjoy yourself in there." Christian slowly stood up and moved for the door. Christian knew that if Lex ever woke up that he would kill him. That's why Christian had to make sure that he never woke up.  
  
Lex had heard a faint voice talking to him. He didn't know who it was. He had felt someone else standing in the room and he swore he felt heartbreak. He just wanted to wake up. He just wanted somebody to please wake him up.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Clark sat in class and stared blankly at the chalkboard in front of him. The teacher had yet to arrive and the rest of the classroom was in an excited buzz. Lana was seated next to him and he could hear her talking to him. He just didn't want to pay attention. That's when he heard the room grow silent as someone entered the room. Clark turned his attention to this person and his heart lept into his throat. Standing in front of the room was a man with a thin smirk plastered across his face. It was Christian.  
  
Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. But I was a little crunched for time. I will update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. But he's dead

Title: Electric blue eyes

Rating: PG-13 (may turn into R in later chapters)

Pairing: Lex/Clark

Author's note: Hey!! I know it's been a long time. But I finally got a hold of a computer for a little while. I'm staying at my grandmother's house. I'm going to post up the next chapter. Now I know Introduced a character named Christian. But really it was spur of the moment and I have no idea what i'm going to do with him. So I might actually have him mysteriously disappear. Well I hope you like this chapter and as always let me know what you think and ideas are always welcome.

The name resounded through Clark's head. Christian. Why was Christian standing at the foot of his classroom? The smirk on his face was making Clark extremely uncomfortable. This man was hiding something. And he was hiding something that had to do with Lex. "Hello. My name is Christian Tuck. I will be filling in for Mrs. Carter for a few days."

Clark watched as Christian's gaze stopped at him. Clark felt his heart turn to ice. This man's eyes were the worst. There was a falseness behind them. Christian's eyes gave him away. At least to Clark. The class seemed to end very quickly. Clark barely paid attention. He was very focused on Christian.

The darkness continued. Lex found himself standing at the end of a tunnel. He heard and felt the rats scurrying across his bare feet. His black pants were ripped and torn. His wine colored dress shirt was missing a sleeve. His head was pounding. Suddenly he heard echoing footsteps behind him. Lex closed his eyes and turned around. When he opened his eyes he was almost blinded by a bright light. Now he was standing in an open field.

Lex's black pants and shirt were normal and his head wasn't pounding. The person standing before him was Clark. A smile was plastered on his face and his hand was outstretched. "Come on. Your going to miss it." Lex grabbed ahold of his hand.

Now he was standing in Clark's loft. Clark was standing infront of him bare to the waist. That's when Lex saw it. The glint of the knife behind Clark. Lex watched in horror as the tip of the knife came out Clark's stomach. "NO!" he screamed. Now Lex was back in the darkness of his mind. He hated the dreams. He just wanted someone to wake him up. He just wanted to be alive again.

2 weeks later.....

"I love you so much it hurts." Clark woke up in a cold sweat as the words echoed through the room. He sat up straight in bed. He had to get out of this place. Clark soon found himself walking alone on the deserted streets of smallville. It was so late and he really hadn't expected to see anybody. He was kind of glad to be alone. Normally he would have gone over to Lex's but he couldn't do that anymore. Lex had been gone for way too long. Most days Clark thought that maybe he would never come out of it. Clark just wanted to get away.

He was in another dream. He knew it. Why else would Lana Lang and Whitney Fordman be sitting in a corner whispering. They were laughing. They were laughing at him. There was a firm grip on his hand as he looked at the purple sky through the glass ceiling. "Where am I?" he asked. "Your with me." a voice answered back. He could hear Lana and Whitney giggling.

Clark squeezed his hand tighter. "But he's dead." Lex whispered into Clark's ear. Clark only looked at him and smiled. "I know. But so am I. And I'm still here with you." Lex looked over at Clark. His face was so pale it almost looked grey. He looked over at Lana who was crying over Whitney's dead body. "Everything around you dies." Clark hissed. Everything faded to black again. Then it got really bright.

Clark stirred slightly. The room he was in felt suddenly cold. It was a room that he had gotten quite accustomed to. It had been a month today since Lex went into a coma. Clark sat up in his chair and wiped away dried tears. He never cried. But he found himself doing that lately. Clark adjusted his eyes to the room and let in a sharp gasp when he looked at Lex. Lex was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Lex?" he asked unsure. Lex just stared at him and Clark saw his mouth move slightly. He was trying to say something. Clark squeezed his hand. "Don. I'll get a nurse." As Clark left the room he swore he heard Lex whisper. "I love you." Clark shook his head and raced down the hallway to find a nurse.

Author's note: Yes, this is my shortest chapter ever. Trust me. I planned on it being very long. But unfortunately I have to get ready for work and the other half of this chapter is at my house. Well, let me know what you think. 


	8. Tearful kisses

Title: Electric blue eyes

Rating: PG-13 (Will turn into R in later chapters)

Pairing: Clark/Lex

Author's note: Well here it is. The next chapter. Hopefully somebody is still reading this. Not a lot of people reviewed my last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this. I just got my computer back up and running. I do hope you like this next chapter.

A few days had passed and Clark sat in his loft. The man who had gone by the name of Christian had left town. Clark felt relieved but for some reason he knew that he hadn't seen the last of him. Lex was doing much better from what he was told. Clark had not been back since he had left to find a nurse.

He didn't know how to deal with this. When Lex was in his coma Clark had spent every waking hour in that hospital. He worried the hell out of his friends and parents.

Clark paced the loft back and forth trying to decide what to do. He wanted to see Lex. He needed to see Lex. He just didn't know if he could. Clark kept thinking back to the moment when he had walked out of that room. He swore he had heard Lex say that he loved him. But Clark knew that he didn't. After everything that they had been through how could Lex love him?

Clark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to stop this. He needed to go see Lex. He felt himself use superspeed to get to the hospital. He stood outside Lex's room for the longest time. His stomach was in knots and his head was pounding. But when he reached for the door handle it opened. He then found himself standing face to face with Lex in a wheelchair and a nurse behind him.

"Clark." his name came hoarse and raspy off Lex's lips. "Hi Lex." That's all Clark could offer at the moment. "Hi Lex? I've been in a coma for a month and 'Hi Lex' is all you can offer?" It didn't take long for Lex to get his usual tone of voice back. "I'm sorry Lex. I'll come by the manor and see you later."

Clark saw what he thought was hurt in Lex's eyes. Clark smiled weakly and left the hospital.

Lex hated hospitals. He hated them ever since he was a little boy. But since moving to Smallville it seemed hospital's couldn't get enough of him. Lex didn't remember anything about being in a coma. The last thing he remembered was swerving his car and the waking up in the hospital.

Lex managed to not stay long in the hospital. By nightfall he was sitting in the comfort of his own bedroom. He sat there and stared blankly into space. He had gotten visits from the usual people. Chloe and Lana had stopped by earlier. Even Mr. And Mrs. Kent had stopped by. His father came by briefly. But Lex never saw Clark.

The clock on his nightstand blared 10:30 p.m. back at him. He couldn't decide weither he wanted to collapse or pace the halls. Then Lex did something that was very unlike him. He cried. He didn't know where it came from but all the sudden he felt the painful urge to just break down. He held his hands over his eyes as he reduced himself to sharp sobs. That's when he heard his name.

Lex looked up through his tear stained eyes and saw Clark standing there in the doorway. The boys green eyes just stared back at him. "What?" Lex said a little too sharply. Clark walked over and knelt down in front of him. Lex hesitated as Clark took his hands. "I'm sorry Lex." was all he said. Clark leaned in and kissed Lex softly on the lips. Lex felt his heart ache.

Lex felt soft lips kiss the side of his jaw. He then felt them kiss the tears off his face. "I can't even imagine what you went through." Clark whispered as he kissed the crook of Lex's neck. "I'm sorry about everything that I said to you." Lex pulled slightly away from Clark and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Clark."

"Nothing is every going to be the same is it?" Lex asked as Clark kissed him on the mouth again. "No. I don't think it is." 


	9. I can't do this

Title: Electric blue eyes

Rating: PG-13 (going into R)

Pairing: Lex/Clark

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. And all that jazz.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I hope people are still reading this story. Let me know what you think.

"Things are never going to be the same again are they?" Those words echoed in Clark's head as he sat quietly in the dark. Except this darkness was different. This time he was not alone. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath as he felt a soft hand close over his.

A soft panic flashed over his mind and body for a moment. What was he doing? He had never done anything like this. He was out of his mind. But that panic quickly disappeared when he felt the softest lips enclose over his. He was hesitant for a moment but he then found himself kissing back. He pulled back slightly and tried to focus on the face in front of him.

"Lex." he said almost out of breath. "What?" came a mumbled voice as he felt warm kisses on his neck. Lex continued to kiss him softly on the neck and Clark felt his voice rise up again. "Lex." he said louder this time. He swore his voice was shaking.

Lex pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know if I can do this Lex." Yes. Clark knew his voice was shaking. "What's the matter Clark? Your shaking." He felt two hands on his shoulders. "I can't do this Lex." Clark stood up quickly buttoning his shirt.

He started to walk away. "Clark where are you going?" Clark continued to walk and reached the door handle of Lex's bedroom door. "I'm sorry Lex. I can't do this."

0000000

Lex let his eyes adjust to the dark and he suddenly felt cold. Clark had left. Clark had left him. Slowly he glanced over at the clock. 12 a.m. it blared back at him. He couldn't understand what had just happened. He had been so lost in his own world. He guessed he didn't realize how shaken Clark really was.

After all these months he had finally gotten Clark. Clark had finally told him he loved him. And Lex felt that he truly loved him back. But Clark had ran out. Lex was just as unsure as Clark. He had never done anything like this before either. And only moments before his whole body wanted Clark. Now he sat cold and alone in his bedroom.

0000000

Clark felt the cool night air on his hot skin as he walked down the dark road. His whole body was still trying to recover from Lex's touch. He didn't know why he left. He knew what they had meant to do. He knew it the moment Lex had kissed him in that bedroom. But as he sat on that bed, Lex kissing him, something stirred.

He just became overwhelmed with panic. He was so unsure. All he knew was that he had to get out of there. Clark kept walking absentmindly until he realized he was standing in front of the loft. Maybe he would just sleep here tonight. He needed to clear his mind. He needed to relax.

000000

The next day Clark found himself sitting in the Talon. He was seriously trying to block out Chloe's ranting and raving. Dear God it was just not what he needed to hear that late in the afternoon. He quickly finished off another cup of coffee and set it next to the other six cups in front of him.

"Somebody is seriously going to be on a caffeine high today." Clark looked at the amused faces in front of him. Chloe laid her hand on his. "Bad night?" Clark almost jumped out of his skin. Obviously it was visible. "Geez Clark. Lay off the coffee."

Clark got up and headed for the bathroom just as Lex entered the Talon. "What was that all about?" Pete mumbled. Chloe just had an amused look on her face. Chloe watched as Lex made his way over to Lana at the counter. He looked just as anxious. There must be something going around. She thought.

"Well I have a paper that's going to be late if I don't get over to the Torch. I can't wait for Clark." Chloe slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the Talon. Pete mumbled something incoherently and followed after her.

As Clark left the bathroom he was greeted by an empty table. Nice friends he thought. Clark's brain suddenly shorted out as he saw Lex walking towards him. Clark may have had to jump over a few people to do it but he got out of the Talon before Lex had a chance to open his mouth.

As Clark walked home he thought about this. Was it always going to be like this? He knew he couldn't avoid Lex forever. He didn't want to avoid him. He just didn't know what to do. He avoided his parents for the fiftieth time that day and headed for the loft.

Slowly he plopped down on the couch and let in a deep sigh. When and how had his life become so complicated? The whole alien thing? Sure he had to deal with that everyday. But now he had to deal with being in love. And with a man no less. A man who just happened to be Lex Luthor.

He let out an aggravated sigh and laid down on his back. What the hell am I supposed to do? He thought. The room around him started to grow dark as the sun began to set. His mind was racing and before he knew it he was super speeding out of the barn.

000000

Lex took in a deep sigh as he wrapped the white towel around his waist. Slowly he sifted through his drawers trying to find something suitable to wear to bed. Finally he settled on a pair of black silk pants and took his time putting them on.

Lex suddenly felt a rush of cold air and heard the door open behind him. As he turned around he saw Clark. His green eyes more green than ever. There was a look on his face that he couldn't quite describe.

"Clark?" he managed to say. Clark moved closer to him and before Lex had time to react he felt Clark's mouth on his. He felt rough hands on his still moist skin. "Clark?" Lex pulled away from the kiss out of breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I love you Lex. Isn't that a good enough answer?" Lex closed his eyes as Clark kissed him again. 


	10. Found out

Title: Electric blue eyes

Rating: PG-13 (R soon)

Pairing: Clark/Lex

Author's note: Hey I don't know if people are reading this anymore. If anyone wants me to continue this please let me know.

Looking back at me I see That I never really got it right I never stopped to think of you I'm always wrapped up in Things I cannot win You are the antidote that gets me by Something strong Like a drug that gets me high What I really meant to say Is I'm sorry for the way I am I never meant to be so cold To you I'm sorry about all the lies Maybe in a different light You could see me stand on my own again Cause now i can see You were the antidote that got me by Something strong like a drug that got me high I never meant to be so cold I never really wanted you to see The screwed up side of me that I keep Locked inside of me so deep It always seems to get to me I never really wanted you to go So many things you should have known I guess for me there's just no hope I never meant to be so cold

-Crossfade-Cold

Clark woke with a start. He sat up quickly. Beads of sweat clung to every part of his body. He panicked slightly. For a moment he completely forgot where he was. Then he heard a low murmur and a hand on his arm.

"Clark?" his name was muffled slightly by Lex's pillow. He was in Lex's bedroom. He was in Lex's bed. His heart started to race again as the memories came flooding back. "Hey." a soft voice whispered into his ear. "Calm down. Your alright."

Clark could hear the sleep that flooded Lex's voice. Lex planted a light kiss on Clark's shoulder. He felt himself start to calm down. "I'm fine." he whispered. He felt himself start to stand and his legs almost gave way underneath him.

He fumbled his way to the bathroom and searched for the light. The dull yellow light filled the bathroom and Clark looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh God." he whispered softly. Everything was starting to rush back to him. 

They had done things that Clark thought he would never do. Let alone with Lex. He saw the slight blush rising in his cheeks. Clark wandered back into the bedroom and opened the doors to Lex's balcony. A large rush of wind filled the room and Clark stepped out.

He wrapped his arms around his bare chest. Clark was afraid to go back in that room. He didn't know why. He was just afraid. "Clark?" He quickly turned around to see Lex staring at him. "Yeah?" he mumbled.

Lex walked to his side. "Are you alright?" Clark looked out over the manor ground and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine." Clark found himself shivering again. Lex planted another soft kiss to his shoulder.

Clark had entered unknown territory. And he knew there was no going back. And he honestly didn't know what to do. He was scared to death.

0000000

Clark sat quietly in class all day. He barely spoke a word to his friends. He had already been reamed by his parents for walking in at 6:30 that morning. He said he'd been studying at Chloe's and forgot to call.

If they had known where he'd really been his dad would have gotten the shotgun. Chloe had offered him a ride home but he really just wanted to walk. His life was so odd now. Now he had even more secrets that he had to keep. 

There was no way in the world that he could ever tell anybody about Lex. Sometimes he couldn't even tell himself about Lex. Clark stood still for a moment and realized that he had ended up at Lex's mansion.

He hadn't even been conscienclessly thinking of it. He had just ended up here. He was nervous as hell but he knew that he should probably go in there.

000000

Lex sat quietly behind his desk. He was mulling over paperwork for the tenth time. The same boring shit that he did everyday. It was really getting tiresome. Lex put a hand over his face as one of his security guards entered the room.

"Mr. Luthor. There's a Clark Kent here to see you." Lex had to laugh. Clark had always just barged in when he felt like it. He must really be afraid of him. "Let him in." he said.

Lex watched as Clark walked into the room. Somedays he could just look so damn innocent. It really made him feel like a pervert. "Have a seat Clark. You look like your about to faint."

Clark let out a slight laugh and sat down in the chair next to Lex's desk. "What can I do you for?" Lex had an amused look on his face. He was in a taunting mood and he really wanted to play.

Lex got up slowly from his desk and walked over to pour himself a cup of scotch. "So Clark. Is there something you want or did you just want to see me?" He saw the boy gulp and then stand up from his seat.

Lex wanted to have fun. And he knew Clark was giving him the perfect opportunity. Lex took a swig of his scotch and walked up real close to Clark. "So what did you come here for? You haven't said a word since you came in."

Lex planted a small kiss to the side of Clark's jaw. Clark felt his knees start to buckle. "Lex what are you doing?" Clark asked almost out of breath. "Playing." he replied. "Lex please." the words came out as a strangled whimper on Clark's mouth.

Lex only smiled and continued to kiss Clark's neck. Clark slowly felt himself being pushed against the wall. His head was swimming. He swore that moan did not come from his mouth. He was on the verge of breaking when Lex stopped.

Now Clark knew that Lex was teasing him. Lex grabbed Clark's hand and Clark followed him to the bedroom.

0000000

"Clark are you alright?" Clark quickly turned his attention to Chloe. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Chloe frowned slightly. "You've just seemed a little distant lately. I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

Clark slowly nodded his head. "You know I'm always here if you need somebody to talk to." Clark put on his usual lopsided grin. "I'm fine Chloe." She frowned. "I'm serious Clark." He smiled back at her. "So am I."

Clark stretched his arms over his head and got up out of the chair. "Well if you don't mind I gotta get home. Chores." he smiled and walked out of the Torch.

Chloe sighed and sat down in her chair. She slowly clicked open a file and looked at the picture displayed on her computer screen. In the picture Clark was pinned against a wall with his eyes closed. Lex Luthor was kissing his neck.

Chloe found herself in the Luthor mansion yesterday. She was doing a favor for Lana by dropping off the monthly tax bills to Lex. That's when she had seen him with Clark. She had stupidly taken a picture and run off.

She had no idea how she was going to break to Clark that she knew about him and Lex. Being a reporter sucked. 


End file.
